Choomah Island
"Choomah Island" is a proclaimed end to Season 1 of The Big Lez Show. It is officially labelled as Episode 11 of Season 1 but it is actually an epilogue to Season 1 and a prologue to Season 2. Plot and Synopsis "Me and Donny found it outside a Coles, ay" '' -''Sassy Lez and Quinton are sitting in their kitchen when Lez announces that Mike Nolan had gone missing 2 weeks ago. Quinton claims it was probably one of the yellow things that Lez had been seeing around. He claims that they are not real, but Lez disagrees. Then, Sassy comes to Lez's front door and gives the usual greeting. Lez tells him it's 7am in the morning, and then a large red object catches his eye. "Is that a plane outside my house?", he says, and Sassy says he and Donny found it outside a Coles. Donny yells from the cockpit about when they are going, and Sassy offers a plane trip to Lez around the Pacific Ocean. During the flight, Sassy spots an "island out of nowhere". Lez questions Sassy if they have enough petrol to get back to Australia. Sassy says they'll be fine, unless Donny snorted all the petrol. Suddenly a Choomah appears at the plane's window, and when Lez gazes over, the Choomah screams and splits the plane in half, sending Sassy and Donny away from Lez. Lez plummets towards an island below. Lez somehow survives the crash and awakes unharmed. That night he builds a campfire and lounges around, a strong wind comes and blows out his fire. Out the back of his ear, Lez hears a rustling in the bushes behind him. He turns and wonders through the bushes. After some time, he finds Sassy and Donny camping out whilst playing some music and smoking weed. Lez, obviously distressed, yells at them why they did not bother looking for him, and having a "party in the jungle" without him. Donny then reminds Sassy of that time that he went without a hit for 20 minutes. Sassy claims he had no memory of this event. Donny then turns of the radio and asks Lez and Sassy if they heard anything. Donny and Sassy bolt off into the jungle, while Lez stays at the campsite. Through the rustling of bushes, a Choomah appears. Lez starts sprinting off, screaming until he finds the wreckage of a similar plane to Sassy's lying up against a tree. He takes shelter inside the plane wreckage and finds a half-dead pilot inside. He wakes up, vomiting, and Lez moans in disgust. The man walks outside of the plane wreckage and looks up. The beefy arm of a Choomah picks him up, breaks his neck, and throttles him to the ground with 2 heavy stomps. Lez survives the night in the wrecked plane and finds the man outside with his face impounded into the ground. Lez leaves the scene, and walks into a nearby bush. The familiar rustling of a bush startles Lez, and turns around to find a Choomah behind him. He punches it in the face, as more of them appear. Lez makes multiple threats, and as a Choomah is about to eat Lez, the Choomah is shot. The surrounding Choomahs then get shot, their heads blowing up, and fall to the ground. Lez turns around to find Mike Nolan with a shotgun. Mike explains how he has survived all this time and takes Lez to his campsite. Once Mike and Lez reach his hilltop campsite, Mike hands Lez a 'present'. The present is a shotgun, named Doris. Mike explains to Lez that he'll need guns, ammunition and a pack of smokes. Whilst Lez is studying his new gun, Mike pulls out a pack of cigarettes and begins smoking. Lez notices that Mike does not exhale the nicotine smoke. Mike explains that you don't get the full experience of a cigarette if you blow the smoke out. Lez is very confused, and states that Mike is going to die. As soon as he has said that, a Choomah comes out of nowhere and begins to repeatedly punch Lez. Lez reaches out, grabs it's face and rips it off. Lez turns around and finds another Choomah screaming at him. Lez kicks it and sends it flying over a cliff. Lez lands and rips out his new shotgun. Lez then kills another three Choomahs, before turning around and finding a massive Choomah. He screams as he dodges his attacks, before the Choomahs unusual stinger hits Lez and sends him flying towards a tree. As Lez awakes, the Choomah says his name. He introduces himself as Bumble Brutus, and he has lots of questions for Lez. He wants to know why he is on his island. Bumble Brutus seems to know a lot about Lez's past and claims that Kingdom Cum is destroyed, and he is surprised that six Kingdom Cumians survived. Lez doesn't believe him. Lez rips out his shotgun, shoots Brutus three times, and kills him. Lez turns around to find a Choomah screaming at him. Lez shoots his shotgun and kills the first Choomah, and then runs out of ammunition. Several other Choomahs appear out of the bush and shrubs. Meanwhile, Sassy and Donny are sitting on the beach, smoking a bong when Donny asks if Lez is alright. Then, Mike Nolan comes out of the bush, asking where Lez is. Whilst waiting around, Clarence appears on his tinny, to Mike's disbelief. When Clarence is about to say hi to Sassy, Lez races out of the bush, pushes him to the ground and hops in his tinny, along with Sassy, Donny and Mike. Whilst sailing the sea, Mike asks is Clarence will be alright. Lez asks him if he would like to help him with a project of his. The episode concludes by showing the whole episode is dedicated to some named 'Dug', most likely one of the creators' friends who died from cancer, most likely a tumour, hence the name of the yellow things. Back on Choomah island, the night of the day Lez, Sassy, Nolan and Donny have escaped, the camera zooms in onto a cave carved into the side of the island's small mountain. A violent storm rages on, lightning, rain and thunder crashing down. A large black figure is sitting with his back turned in a throne, looking over the island, when a small green creature appears at his side. He nervously tells the larger being, someone he calls 'sir', that Bumble Brutus has been killed and that the intruders have found a way off the island, however, there is no mention of what had happened to Clarence. The larger creature growls angrily and orders to commence war. The small green creatures mutters "Oh fuck". Lightning flashes and the face of the large creature is revealed; a black Gorilla/Sasquatch with red eyes, who evilly smiles. The scene goes dark, signalling the end of Season 1. Category:Episodes